The Zombie Chronics Chapter 2
by MILKS100
Summary: Some actually zombie killing start happening. Triston comes up with a idea of what to do and gets to shoot some stuff. If you would please give me ideas for chapters and a review. Chapter 3 has just surprises.


_**The Zombie Chronics**_

_Chapter 2: On the Road_

Tuesday 12:59 p.m.

We packed up our stuff. We only brought the stuff we needed. We packed a food, clothes, a gas supply, and of course weapons. Now time to get out of the house. This was going to be hard with at lease three of those beasts outside. Brandon took the front with the rifle. Racquel, then Amanda, and finally Alex all followed close behind. I took the rear with my desert eagle. I have never used so I didn't know how powerful it was. After saving ammo for five years time to use this baby. Heading down the sidewalk to the car took forever. I could hear them walking down and up the side of the house. They could attack at any moment, but luckily didn't even notice us.

"What ever you do, don't talk to loud," I said in my quietest voice, "or else they will hear us. They are all around us." I aimed my pistol at the nearest one just in case.

"We are almost to the car. Just a couple more feet." Brandon tried to start the car, but kept dropping the keys. We had to be ready when these things come after us. The sound of the engine would surely set them off. "I just can't do it. I'm too scared to set them of." Sadly Brandon almost screamed that statement. Every single one damn of them look at us. Suddenly Alex screamed aloud. Racquel's and Brandon's expression said it all. Amanda had already seen this before so she grabbed Brandon's rifle and shot away.

"Get the damn car started. Oh my god these things are just insane."

"I though, and they are hard as hell to kill." Amanda was now reloading the rifle. "Shit, I'm out of bullets. Hurry, get in the car. No time to kill all these things." Amanda got in the back of the van. Brandon was driving. I got in the passenger side.

"Oh shit, one of them is trying to get in." Alex was just freaking out. One of them hit the back window. Luckily it didn't break. We backed up right on it. Even that didn't kill it. It bled like crazy though, but it still just right back up. The only thing to do was to drive.

Wednesday 12:03 a.m.

Finally we reach the border of Nebraska. It was time to see if any other place had been infected. We headed for the nearest city. There seemed to be no life at all. It was a complete ghost town. Some cars were parked in the middle of the street with smashed windows. At least we know that our state wasn't the only state infected. Now it was time to get resources.

Wednesday 2:43 a.m.

We past by a small store. "This place looks good for supplies. Racquel and you can go get gas," I said to Brandon. I went with Alex and Amanda to get food. The inside of the building had no power and looked cold and gray. The building stank like a dead raccoon. There were maggots on some of the food. "Holy shit this rank. What the hell is that smell."

"I don't, probably just the food." Alex started to plug his nose. "Hey I found a body. God it is just beat to hell." God the body was horrible. The neck was bitten, an arm was missing, and it was gray and ugly. A rumble came from the back room.

"Get ready for anything people." I got out my pistol out. I open the door. One of those beasts popped out. It grabbed a hold of me. "Shoot it you dicks."

"We don't have any weapons." Alex then picked up the nearest blunt object and hit the thing and then wacked it across the face. That didn't even leave a mark. I shot it in the chest and Amanda smacked it across the head with a beer bottle. I shot five more shot and Alex wacked it again. Finally the beast died.

"Oh god that took a while." I looked behind Alex. The other body was rising. I shot it. Only took one shot to the head to kill this one.

"I know what these things are now," I said. "These things must be zombie."

"What that sounds crazy," Racquel said coming in with Brandon.

"I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. They come back from the dead and if I have seen enough about zombies than I am sure." Everyone look at me like I was insane. "Also zombies are hard to kill, eat humans, and are fast. Come on; face it, all the facts are here." Everyone then agreed with me. We then went on are way again. We had no idea were to go or what to do. I suggested we go to D.C. The only reason why I said this was because the government would have some type of plan.

_Chapter 3: A Snag in Plans_

Know that we know what we were dealing with we could prepare. We need stronger weapons for one fact. No ways pistols and knifes would do against the zombies.


End file.
